


lazy.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: A lazy morning spent in bed.





	lazy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

The beds of this era are unusual, Gilgamesh thinks as he wakes. They are large and decadent, as he remembers of his bed in the past, but these ones are soft. They yield under his weight and the added weight of Enkidu beside him, bringing them closer together.

They fell asleep facing each other the night before, heads sharing the same pillow. Gilgamesh doesn't dare to move in case the motion wakes Enkidu but he's content to lie where he is, watching Enkidu and feeling so immensely lucky to have this opportunity at all, to be able to share his bed, his life and his love with Enkidu for a second time.

He loses track of just how long he spends lying there before Enkidu stirs, their nose scrunching up as they come to terms with the fact that they're awake. Gilgamesh chuckles at them, brushing stay strands of hair out of their face, and it's the brush of his fingers against their face that has them blinking their eyes open, smiling as they see him.

"Good morning," Enkidu greets, stretching lazily and settling more comfortably against Gilgamesh's side. "Did you sleep well? I didn't wear you out last night, did I?"

Gilgamesh laughs. "You wear me out every single night, my love. I'm certainly not complaining." 

"True." Enkidu yawns against Gilgamesh's shoulder. "I much prefer these mornings, when you don't have your royal duties to attend to and we can just stay in bed. It's a much better way to start our mornings, don't you think? Much more relaxed."

"Absolutely." Gilgamesh pulls Enkidu closer, until their head is resting on his shoulder, and presses a kiss into their hair. "I no longer intend to start paying attention to anything else in my day until I've had the chance to spend an acceptable amount of time with you first."

"And how much time is that?" Enkidu asks with a smile. "All day?"

"Sometimes," Gilgamesh allows. "As far as I am concerned, it is perfectly within my rights to decide that all I want to do on any given day is to spend my time with you. Assuming, of course, that you want the same."

"Without question," Enkidu replies immediately. They roll over so that they're lying on top of Gilgamesh, propping themselves up on his chest. "Everyone seems to assume that I am much better at sharing than I truly am."

Gilgamesh laughs loudly. "The number of times someone has asked you if they could borrow me, and then been surprised that you refused."

"Why ask a question with two answers if they're not prepared for the possibility of either answer? I think it's silly. Besides, it's sillier to assume I would want to part with you anyway. You are mine, after all."

"That I am." Gilgamesh kisses Enkidu deeply, prepared for another morning spent entirely in bed together. Not that he minds; after all, there is nothing more important in his day than this.


End file.
